


Redefinition

by dragonydreams



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/621422">Never Let You Go</a> (Nathan/Peter). Nathan takes Peter to see Claire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Redefinition  
 **Author:** Elisabeth  
 **Rating:** NC-17 (overall)  
 **Fandom:** Heroes  
 **Pairing:** Claire/Nathan/Peter (canon)  
 **Summary:** Sequel to [Never Let You Go](http://archiveofourown.org/works/621422) (Nathan/Peter). Nathan takes Peter to see Claire.  
 **Warnings:** Incest - brotherly, uncle/niece and some father/daughter, as well as sex with a minor. A little Claire/West.  
 **Spoilers:** through 2x03 "Kindred"  
 **Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Tim Kring et al.  
 **Feedback:** Yes please! It makes me happy and keeps me writing.  
 **Thanks** to [](http://apckrfan.livejournal.com/profile)[**apckrfan**](http://apckrfan.livejournal.com/) and [](http://prylliepwns.livejournal.com/profile)[**prylliepwns**](http://prylliepwns.livejournal.com/) for the beta.

  
Part One

"What are we doing at a high school?" Peter asked, following Nathan through the school grounds to the football field behind the brightly colored buildings.

"Because this is where Claire said to meet her," Nathan answered, scanning the field for his daughter.

"You told her we were coming?" Peter asked, surprised.

"No, I told her that I was coming. You know that I want you to be a surprise for her."

"So you're going to just spring me on her, in public?"

"That's the plan," Nathan confirmed.

"Why didn't we just go to her house?" Peter asked.

Nathan sighed. "You'll have to ask her that. Here she comes."

Peter watched as one of the blonde girls separated from the group and jogged over to them. He saw her confusion and then heard her squeal with excitement before his arms were full of bouncing cheerleader.

"Peter! Oh, my God, Peter! You're alive," Claire excitedly babbled, squeezing Peter tightly.

Peter hugged her back, looking helplessly at his brother for advice. Nathan just smirked, as if to say 'I told you she'd be happy to see you'.

Claire reluctantly took a step back and finally noticed Nathan. She smiled and said, "Hi Nathan."

"Claire." Nathan nodded. He took a tentative step forward and gave her a quick, tense hug.

Claire's eyes were immediately back on Peter. "Are you really here? This isn't another dream that I'm gonna wake up from?"

"I'm really here. Well, mostly here," Peter confirmed.

"Mostly?" Claire asked, confused.

"He has amnesia," Nathan supplied.

"You lost your memory? Is that why you were gone for so long? How did you get it back?" she excitedly asked. "Was it the Haitian?"

Peter frowned. "I don't know any Haitian. Then again, I don't really know who I know. My memory is still gone. Nathan found me."

Claire beamed at Nathan and he felt a moment of happiness that he could give her that look. "How did you know where he was?"

"Do you remember the Walker System?" Claire nodded. "It's a little girl. She can find people by thinking about them. She was finally able to find Peter last week."

"You've known where he was for a whole week and didn't tell me?" Claire fumed.

"I wanted to make sure that it was really him before I said anything," Nathan said. "Isn't this more fun having him show up here than knowing he's alive but off in Ireland."

"You were in Ireland? How did you get there? Is that where you were the whole time?" Claire asked, one question tumbling out after another.

Peter laughed at her excitement. "As far as I know, I've been in Ireland the whole time. This really isn't the place to talk about all of this though," Peter said, nodding at the open field and the young man walking towards them.

"Claire, are these men bothering you?" a young man with dark hair asked, settling a possessive arm around Claire's shoulders.

Peter and Nathan both frowned at that arm.

Claire looked flustered by the boy's presence, but she hid it well.

"No, they're not bothering me. I know them from Texas. Nathan, Peter, this is West," Claire said by way of introduction.

"Her boyfriend," West added, pointedly.

Claire's eyes widened with panic and she none-too-gently grabbed West's arm and dragged him off to the side. "Excuse us for a minute."

As Claire and West stepped away, Peter and Nathan exchanged a look and Peter mouthed the word 'boyfriend' to Nathan, who shrugged. They both turned their heads back to watch Claire whisper fiercely with her "boyfriend".

"Why did you do that?" she angrily whispered.

"Why wouldn't I?" West retorted. "I am your boyfriend."

"Not officially," Claire disagreed. She ignored West's hurt expression. "I haven't seen those guys for a while and they didn't know anything about me seeing you. They know my dad and you know that he's not supposed to know we're dating."

"See, you admit that we're dating," West said, ignoring the first part of her argument. "That makes me your boyfriend."

Claire rolled her eyes. "This so isn't the time for this discussion." She glanced back at Nathan and Peter and saw they were watching her. "Look, I promised Nathan and Peter that I'd show them around a bit. Can we talk about this more later?"

"What's there to talk about? We're dating and I'm your boyfriend, whether you want to admit it or not," West said. He glanced back and saw the men were still watching them, so he pulled Claire into a not-so-quick kiss, which she didn't really return.

"It was nice meeting you," West called back to Peter and Nathan and walked away.

Claire tried to subtly wipe her mouth as she returned to her bio-dad and uncle. "Sorry about that," she apologized.

"I don't like him," Nathan said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It doesn't really matter what you think," Claire said, defensively.

"I don't like him either," Peter said. "He's a little too possessive."

"What does your father think about him?" Nathan asked.

Claire looked nervous. "He, um, doesn't know about West. I'm not supposed to date. Keep a low profile and all that."

"But he lets you cheer?" Peter asked.

"I told him it was cheerleading or dating," Claire said, smirking. "It's a great excuse for getting out of the house and being out late."

Nathan frowned. "I don't know if I can condone you lying to your father about seeing that boy."

"Please don't tell him," Claire begged, latching onto Nathan's arm, wide eyes filling with tears. "I just want to do something normal. I'm sixteen, I'm supposed to go out on dates. Heck, I'm even supposed to sneak around."

"Does it have to be with him, though?" Nathan asked.

"What's wrong with West?" Claire frowned.

"He's a little creepy," Peter said.

"You just don't know him. I thought that at first too, but then I found out…" Claire abruptly stopped talking.

"You found out what?" Peter asked, intrigued.

"You're right, this isn't the place we should talk. Let me grab my bag and we can go somewhere more private." Claire ran off to gather her things before either man could object.

"She's hiding something," Peter said.

"I know," Nathan agreed. "I wonder where she'll want to go to talk, since we obviously can't go to her house."

"We can take her to our hotel," Peter suggested.

Nathan froze. "We only have one room, with one bed," he slowly reminded Peter.

"So?" he shrugged. "We don't have to tell her it's the only room we have. It's not like she's gonna know just by looking that we're sleeping together."

Nathan still looked unsure, but Claire was running back towards them, causing her breasts to bounce and the short skirt to ride up a bit. He closed his eyes and swallowed, reminding himself that this was his daughter.

Peter was having thoughts very similar to his brother's as the blonde teenager ran over to them.

"Okay, let's get out of here," she said.

"Did you have somewhere in mind to go?" Peter asked her.

Claire frowned. "Actually, no. We haven't been here for very long, so I don't really know where we could go to have some privacy."

Peter looked pointedly at Nathan.

Nathan inwardly sighed. "We can talk at the hotel we're staying at."

"That's great," Claire beamed. "I can change there too."

Both men suppressed groans at the thought of being so close to a nearly naked Claire.

"Do you have a car?" Claire asked, heading towards the parking lot. "Mine kind of got stolen."

"Yes," Nathan ground out.

"We have a rental," Peter added, not watching the swing of Claire's short skirt as she walked.

"Cool," Claire said, slowing to walk between the brothers.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to [Never Let You Go](http://archiveofourown.org/works/621422) (Nathan/Peter). Nathan takes Peter to see Claire.

Part Two

Nathan had rented a suite at the Hilton. He opened the door and allowed Claire to enter first. She was impressed by the large room with the king size bed off in one corner and the sofa and chairs in the other corner.

"Very nice," she said, dropping her gym bag on the bed. 

"I'm glad you approve," Nathan dryly said, eyes frantically searching the room for some evidence that he and Peter were sharing the room.

After wandering around the room, exploring, Claire picked up her bag again and announced, "I'm gonna change back into my real clothes," and headed for the bathroom.

Nathan and Peter both let out sighs of relief when she was gone. Peter pulled Nathan as far from the bathroom door as he could get.

"Why didn't you tell me she was hot?" Peter whispered.

Nathan raised an eyebrow at his brother's question. "Because she's my daughter," he sarcastically replied.

"Are you sure that her crush on me was one-sided?" Peter asked. "Because what I'm feeling right now is not right for an uncle to feel about his niece."

"You're lusting after my sixteen-year-old daughter?" Nathan asked, trying to sound upset, but he couldn't really blame Peter. He was having a difficult time not noticing how beautiful his biological daughter was too.

"Not on purpose," Peter said. "I can't really help it though."

"Just, don't let her see it, please," Nathan begged. "Don't give her hope that you might be interested in her. She's family."

"That didn't seem to bother you so much when we were in Ireland," Peter pointed out. 

"That's different," Nathan said. "We're brothers."

"How is it that different? Aside from the fact that Claire's a girl," Peter wanted to know. If it was okay to fuck Nathan, why couldn't he fuck Claire too?

"She's only sixteen," Nathan reminded his brother. He knew this was a losing battle though. 

"And from what you've told me, she's been through a hell of a lot more than most teenagers," Peter rebutted.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Claire asked, setting her bag on the floor outside the bathroom. They both turned to look at her, eyes taking in how snugly her shirt fit her and how nicely her jeans formed to her legs.

"Nothing," they answered at the same time.

Claire eyed them warily, but went to sit on the couch nonetheless.

Nathan cleared his throat and with a warning look at Peter, went to sit in one of the chairs by Claire. "So, tell me what's wrong with that boy."

Claire sighed and slouched back. "There's nothing wrong with him. At least nothing more than what's wrong with any of us."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked, sitting next to her, ignoring Nathan's frown at his choice of seating.

"He-he's like us. Special," Claire admitted.

Peter's eyes widened with surprise. "What can he do?" he asked.

"Is that the only reason you're with him?" Nathan asked at the same time.

Claire rolled her eyes. "No, that's not the only reason I'm with him. But it is nice, having someone my own age who knows what it's like being different from everyone else." When it looked like Peter was going to repeat his question, she quietly added, "He, um, he can fly."

Peter's eyes snapped to Nathan, who sat up straighter. "He can what?"

"Fly," Claire said, throwing her hands up. "He can fly."

"You're dating a boy who has the same power as your father?" Peter asked.

"When you put it like that it sounds icky," Claire said, making a face.

"But it's what you're doing," Nathan said.

"It's so cool though. When he got me to admit what I could do, he flew us to this deserted beach so that we could talk. It was incredible being able to talk openly with someone my age about this stuff," Claire told them. "And he doesn't fly like you do, Nathan. He goes much slower."

Nathan frowned, feeling like his virility was being insulted. Instead he asked, "You went to a deserted beach with a boy you hardly know?"

Claire looked to Peter, exasperated. "Help me out here?"

"You went to a beach with a boy you barely know who has the same power as your father?" Peter asked her.

Claire lightly punched Peter. "You're supposed to be on my side. It's not like he took me there to make out with me. Even though that's what happened."

"What?" Nathan and Peter exclaimed.

"Jeez, cut it out, guys. You're acting all jealous. And not in the way I'm used to," Claire pouted.

"What else have you done with that boy?" Nathan demanded.

"Um, that's none of your business," Claire said, sitting up straight and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Like hell it isn't," Nathan said. "If he's trying to take advantage of you…"

"Relax, Nathan. I can take care of myself," Claire said. "I crashed the car of the last boy who tried to force himself on me, with us in it. Then my dad had his memories erased. He didn't even know his own name, let alone how to play football by the time I was done with him."

All Peter heard was that someone had forced himself on Claire. "He…you were…"

Claire cut him off before he could finish. "No, he didn't rape me. He would have, but he kind of killed me before he got that far. I woke up on an autopsy table, my chest cut open, after they pulled the branch that killed me out of my brain."

Nathan moved over to sit beside Claire. "That must have been awful for you."

"It really, really was. And there wasn't anyone I could talk to about it." Claire sniffled. 

Peter pulled Claire into his arms and she rested her head on his chest.

"While I was in the hospital, after the car crash, I told my dad what happened though. He took it better than I thought. He's always trying so hard to protect me though. Sometimes it just gets to be too much pressure."

"I'm glad he was able to be there for you," Nathan said, rubbing Claire's back. "I'm sure that he's still just trying to keep you safe. I don't want to see you get into a situation like that again with this boy you're sneaking around with now. He doesn't seem like the kind of boy who will take no for an answer for too long."

Claire mirthlessly laughed. "You have no idea."

"Has he…?" Peter started to ask.

"No, he hasn't tried anything like that. He just didn't stop bugging me until I admitted what I really am to him, though. He wouldn't let me ignore him," Claire said.

"Just be careful," Peter cautioned. "He seems like he could be pushed too far very easily."

"I know," Claire acknowledged.

They were all silent for a few minutes, all lost in their own thoughts. Claire idly ran her fingernail along the seam on the side of Peter's jeans, causing him to shift nervously. His hand that wasn't around her was clenching and unclenching as he debated whether or not to push her away before her teasing touches and warm body caused him to become aroused. Nathan's hand continued its gentle motions over Claire's back, his fingers stretching out to touch Peter's side occasionally.

Claire sighed against Peter and she squeezed him. "I'm so glad you're back, Peter. I really missed you."

Peter rubbed his cheek against the top of her head. "I wish that I could remember you so that I could say that I missed you too."

Claire giggled and pulled back enough to look up at him. "You really don't remember anything about me?"

Peter shook his head, smiling slightly; the smile that melted Claire's heart.

"So you don't remember anything about Homecoming and Sylar and saving me? Or telling me to shoot you and then blowing up?" Claire asked.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing. Nathan has been filling me in on what's been going on this past year," Peter said.

"I wish you could remember being my hero," Claire said wistfully.

Peter glanced at Nathan, his eyes pleading for something – permission, information, something that would make him the man Claire wanted him to be.

"We both wish Peter could remember who he was before the explosion," Nathan said.

Claire turned her head to look at him. "This must be hard on you too. After all, you've known Peter his whole life and he doesn't remember you either."

Nathan coughed uncomfortably. "Yes, it is a bit frustrating, but we're managing."

"What's it like for you, meeting Nathan and then me?" Claire asked.

"It's been surreal, that's for sure," Peter admitted. "I mean, it's one thing to not know who you are and another to meet people who you're supposed to know and love, but you don't even recognize them. I knew Nathan though. I didn't remember him, per se, but I knew he was important to me, somehow. I could feel that we had a connection. When he showed me your picture, I had the same kind of reaction to you too."

Claire blushed slightly. "You felt our connection? Even without your memory?"

"Yeah, I guess that I did." Peter brushed her hair away from her face, tipping it up to meet her eyes. "I could feel that you were important to me."

Claire smiled. "You're important to me too. When I went to visit you in jail, I felt it right away. We were meant to meet, you know?"

"I think I'm getting it," Peter agreed.

Caught up in the moment, Peter leaned forward and kissed Claire. In that moment, he forgot that he was supposed to be her uncle. The fact that she was kissing him back made it easy to forget. 

It was Nathan pulling them apart that forced reality back in. "What the hell do you two think you're doing? Aside from the fact that I'm sitting right here, you're related!"

Claire couldn't say anything, mortified that her bio-dad just watched her kiss her uncle. Her very sexy uncle who she was in love with. She sank back in the couch and covered her face with her hands.

"I'm sorry, Nathan, I couldn't help myself," Peter apologized. He leaned across Claire and gave Nathan a quick peck on the lips. "I know I said that I wouldn't, but it just seemed like the right thing to do."

"Wait a minute," Claire said, looking between the two men. "You were talking about wanting to kiss me?"

"Not exactly," Peter said, flushing.

"Peter," Nathan said, the warning evident in his voice.

"Claire, you know that I don't have any memories of our time together. I don't remember being an uncle to you. When I saw you today, all that I saw was a beautiful girl. I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize," Claire said, blushing. "It's also not like you knew me growing up. We didn't even know we were related when you saved my life. We didn't find that out until months later. I've never thought of you as an uncle."

"Claire," Nathan gasped, aghast at what he was hearing. He did not need to know that what he'd guessed was true, that Claire had a crush on Peter.

"Oh, God, Nathan," Claire exclaimed. "I'm sorry. I know that you want us all to be this one big happy family, but I think things are way too screwed up for that. I mean, if Peter hadn't saved me, and if I hadn't run away to find him in New York, your mom probably never would have told you that I was still alive. You can't debate the fact that we don't know each other as family. We're just strangers who met that happen to share some of the same DNA."

"Claire, you have to know that I would have been there for you if I'd known," Nathan said, pleading with his eyes for her to see the truth.

Claire softened her expression. She took his hand in hers. "I know. Meredith I'm not so sure about, but I believe that you would have been there for me if I hadn't been given away and kept a secret. But that doesn't change the fact that I didn't grow up with you as my father and Peter as my uncle."

"So you want me to, what? Just sit back and let you and Peter be together?" Nathan asked.

"Who said that you had to just sit back and watch?" Peter suggested, causing Claire to blush and Nathan to frown.

"You don't mean that you want to… with both of us?" Claire squeaked, bolting off the couch. 

"Why not?" Peter shrugged.

"Because he's my father!" Claire blurted out. "And he's your brother."

"So? It's not like I remember any of that. Didn't you just say that we're all just a bunch of people who happen to share some DNA? You didn't grow up with us, so we don't feel like family to you, and I don't have any memories of either of you being family either. Why shouldn't we all be together the way that we obviously want?"

"Why are you talking like Nathan wants that too?" Claire asked.

Nathan looked at the ceiling as Claire's eyes shifted to him, demanding answers. He looked down at his manicured fingernails and tried to avoid her stare.

"Because he does," Peter said, when it looked like Nathan wasn't going to say anything.

Claire continued to look at Nathan, assessing him. Yes, she'd known he was a handsome man. Especially now that he seemed more relaxed. Well, relaxed in general, just not at the moment. She'd never thought of him that way before but maybe…

Moving back to the couch, Claire startled Nathan by sitting on his lap. She looked up into his eyes and quietly asked, "You really want to be with me like that too?"

Nathan swallowed hard and forced himself to look away from her breasts and into her eyes. "Yes," he whispered, hating himself for burdening her like this. 

His eyes were closed, so he was shocked to feel Claire's lips gently pressing against his. His eyes flew open, meeting hers, then closed again as he gave in and kissed her properly.

Peter moved closer, resting a hand on each of their shoulders. When they parted, he said, "See, we can be a family like this."

"This is wrong on so many levels," Nathan said, running a hand over Claire's back.

"Are you okay, Claire?" Peter asked, worried by the dazed look on her face.

"It's all a lot to take in," she admitted. "I mean, I never even thought about Nathan this way until just a few minutes ago, and you don't really know who we are, and West is my first real boyfriend, and it's all just a little overwhelming."

"There's no pressure," Nathan assured her. "You're under no obligation to do anything with either of us that you don't 100 percent want to do."

"We'll take things slowly," Peter agreed. "Any time that you want to stop, you just say so and we will."

"Promise?" Claire asked, sliding from Nathan's lap to straddle Peter.

"I promise," Peter said, meeting her eyes.

"Okay," Claire agreed, kissing Peter.

Peter wrapped one arm around Claire, pulling her closer, while cupping her face with his other hand. 

Nathan watched them while they kissed, feeling oddly out of place. He wasn't used to feeling second to his baby brother. Whenever a woman had come between them, he'd taken a sick pleasure in being the one that she ended up with. Even if it was just for one night.

As much as he didn't want to, Nathan could see how much Peter and Claire wanted each other; just each other. He had no doubt that Claire would give herself to him, but he didn't want to put her in that position. Especially if she'd never been with a man before. There would be time for him later.

Nathan slowly stood and crossed to the room's desk. He located the hotel stationary and left a quick note to say that he'd be in the hotel bar. He picked up a room key and left his brother and daughter alone.

The sound of the door closing finally pulled Peter and Claire apart. 

"What was that?" Claire dazedly asked.

Peter looked around the room and didn't see Nathan anywhere. "I think it was Nathan."

Claire looked around and spotted the note on the bed. She frowned as she stood and picked up the piece of paper. "He said that he wanted to give us some privacy and he'd be in the hotel bar."

Peter moved to stand next to her, settling a hand on her hip. "That was nice of him," Peter commented. 

"You don't think that's a little weird. I mean, it's like he's giving us his blessing to sleep together," Claire said.

"He'd pretty much already done that," Peter pointed out. "I think this is his way of trying to make you more comfortable."

"It's just, now it's like we're expected to, you know."

"You think that pressure would be gone if he were here watching? Or wanted to join in?" Peter asked.

"Well, no. I don't know," Claire said, sitting on the bed.

"I meant what I said, nothing has to happen. We can just talk or touch or hold each other or kiss. Whatever you want," Peter said, sitting next to her. "There are no expectations here."

"Come on, I'm sure there are some expectations," Claire chided him.

"Hopes, yes. Expectations, no," Peter assured her. "If you want, we can just take you home. I would never want you to feel pressured into being here alone with me."

"No, I don't want to go," Claire quickly told him. "I like having you back. I especially like kissing you."

"Then let's start there," Peter said, putting words into action.

Claire moaned into the kiss, losing herself in how good it felt to be kissing Peter. She tried not to think about how much better a kisser he was than West. She wasn't going to think about West at all, she told herself. She'd wanted Peter like this since she first laid eyes on him on Homecoming night back in Texas. Who was she to say no when he wanted her too?

Peter subtly maneuvered Claire to lie down, stretching out alongside her. One hand remained on her face while the other slid down to caress her hip. Claire rolled onto her side, pressing the full length of their bodies together, moaning at the contact.

Breaking the kiss, Peter suggested, "Move up the bed." 

Claire nodded and did, scooting away from him, only to have Peter follow, pressing her onto her back again. As soon as he could, Peter was kissing her again. He let one of his hands brush against Claire's breast, and when she moaned and arched her back, he cupped her full breast. He could feel her nipple hardening beneath the material of her top and bra. 

"Can I take this off?" he asked, fingering the bottom of her shirt. 

"Mmm-hmm," Claire agreed, sitting up enough for him to pull the shirt over her head. 

"Beautiful," he breathed, slipping her bra off as well.

Claire flushed at the compliment, and the look of naked lust on Peter's face. She'd been afraid that seeing lust in a man's eyes would remind her of Brody, but the look on Peter's face was nothing like his. Peter made her feel loved and wanted. 

She reached for him, and Peter bent his head to taste her silken flesh. He nibbled and kissed her collarbone and worked his way to the succulent skin he'd just revealed. His tongue flicked over one of Claire's nipples and she moaned loudly. Peter grinned and proceeded to tease and taste each of her breasts in turn. 

Claire writhed under Peter's talented mouth. She'd had guys try to feel her up before, including West, but they'd never gotten her topless. This was something entirely new and she was loving every second of it. She could feel wetness pooling between her thighs and longed for some kind of release from the delicious tension building inside her.

Peter rolled on top of Claire, to give himself better access to her full breasts. Her responses to him were driving him crazy. When Claire started clawing at his shirt, he broke contact with her only long enough to remove it.

One of his legs was wedged between hers and his knee slid up until it met her center. He started to mumble an apology, when Claire started to grind against him. Her breathy moans and rapid breathing clued him in to the fact that she was on the edge of orgasm. He suddenly wanted to see her come more than anything. 

Moving back up to kiss her, Peter popped the button on her jeans and lowered the zipper, sliding his hand inside. Claire squeaked in surprise when she realized where Peter's hand was, but one touch to her clit and she really didn't care anymore. She clutched the back of his head as she kissed him harder, her hips helping to guide Peter's fingers against her clit.

Suddenly, Claire's entire body tensed and her thighs closed around Peter's leg, her head dropped back to the pillow, her entire body bowed and she called out Peter's name as her orgasm crashed through her.

Claire lay there panting as she tried to recover her senses. Peter slipped his hand out from her pants and groaned as he licked his fingers clean. He lay next to her, trying to adjust his hard-on as he moved. Watching Claire was nearly enough to make him come too.

When she felt she could finally speak again, Claire turned onto her side to look at Peter. "That was the best thing that I have ever felt in my life," she told him.

Peter chuckled. "It was my pleasure."

"No, it was mine," Claire grinned back at him. She let her fingers roam over his chest as her eyes roamed over his entire body. She couldn't help noticing his erection straining against his pants.

"Isn't that uncomfortable?" she asked, nodding towards his groin.

"A little, yeah," Peter admitted. "But you don't have to worry about it. I just got really turned on by watching you. By bringing you pleasure."

"Can…can I see it?" she shyly asked.

Peter swallowed, hard. "Are you sure?"

Claire thought about it for a second, then nodded. "I'm sure."

Peter lifted his hips and pushed down his jeans and boxers, kicking them off; then he laid back and watched to see what Claire would do.

His erection was standing up, bobbing slightly with his heartbeat. Claire rested her head on his stomach and simply stared at it. Before long, she trailed one hand up his leg and tentatively ran her fingers along his length, causing Peter to hiss at the barely-there touch.

"Is that okay?" Claire asked, alarmed.

"Yeah," Peter said, forcing himself to relax. "Just, wrap your hand around it and stroke harder. 

Claire did as he said. "Like this?"

"Yeah, like that. When you get to the top, don't forget to touch there too."

Peter thrust gently into her hand, unable to remain still. When he was getting close, he covered her hand with his, showing her the right pressure he needed to get off.

"Claire, you might want to sit up now," he choked out as he felt the onset of his orgasm.

She immediately sat up, worried. "Why, what's wrong?"

In her worry she squeezed him a little harder, which helped send Peter over the edge. Claire watched fascinated as come spurted out of the head of his cock and landed where her head had been moments before.

"Oh," she simply said, watching Peter's body shudder and finally still. Curious, she used a finger to wipe off a bit of his come and brought it to her mouth. "That's not as bad as I thought it would be," she commented.

Peter gaped at her for a moment, causing Claire to blush. 

"I've heard girls talking about what it tastes like," Claire admitted.

"I bet," Peter said, too relaxed now to come up with a better comment.

Claire slid off the bed and returned a minute later with a warm washcloth and proceeded to wipe Peter clean. 

"Thanks," he murmured, pulling her to lie against his side.

"No big," Claire said, kissing him lightly, curling up against him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to [Never Let You Go](http://archiveofourown.org/works/621422) (Nathan/Peter). Nathan takes Peter to see Claire.

Part Three

Several minutes passed in silence, hands moving in idle patterns against the other's skin.

"I wish that I didn't have to go home," Claire said, sighing.

"When do you have to be back?" Peter asked, not ready to let Claire go, either.

Claire sat up enough to look at the bedside clock. "Um, half an hour ago."

"Are your parents going to be worried?" Peter asked, sitting up.

"I better call them." Claire got up and retrieved her phone from her bag. Thank goodness for cell phones, she thought. Choosing the lesser of two evils, Claire called her mom.

"Hi Mom," Claire said into the phone.

_"Claire, supper's just about ready. Where are you?"_

"The thing is, my first game is tomorrow night, and Jenny said that she'd help me out with the cheers to really get them down. Is it okay if I spend the night here?" Claire hurriedly asked, glancing at Peter to see if that was okay.

Peter's eyes widened as Claire asked to spend the night out. He'd have to talk to Nathan about that, and soon. He didn't say anything though, just nodded his head and pulled on his boxers.

_"It is a school night," Sandra hedged._

"I promise that I'll be at school bright and early. And I'll come home straight after. But I really don't want to screw up at my first big game."

_"Well, I'll have to talk to your father, but I suppose that it's fine. I'll call you if your father objects."_

"Thanks, Mom!" Claire squealed, bouncing.

_"Have a good time," Sandra said before ending the call._

Claire jumped back on the bed, settling next to Peter. "I hope it's okay that I just invited myself to spend the night. I can still go home later, if you want."

"I'd love for you to spend the night," Peter said. "I'm not so sure Nathan will like that idea though."

Claire's face fell. She'd momentarily forgotten about Nathan. "Does he have to know? I mean, it's not like I'll be in his way if I stay with you."

"Claire, Nathan and I are sharing this room," Peter admitted.

She looked around and still saw only the one bed. Granted, it was a very big bed, but…

"Is one of you sleeping on the couch? It's comfy, but neither one of you is small enough to sleep on it."

"No, Claire, we're sharing the bed," Peter said, meeting her eyes. She blushed as she realized what he was saying.

"You mean, you and Nathan…?"

"Yes," Peter said.

"But I thought you liked women. I mean, what you and I just did…I thought you enjoyed it," Claire said, very confused.

"I did. I do. Nathan said we weren't like this before, that we'd never done anything in bed before the explosion. But when he found me…it was like when I saw you. I was just drawn to him in a way that I couldn't explain and it felt right."

"So you're not gay?" Claire shyly asked.

"No. As far as I know, which isn't saying a lot, I've never been attracted to another man before. There's just something about Nathan, though," Peter said.

"He is kind of sexy," Claire agreed, giggling.

"So, you're okay with that?" Peter asked.

Claire shrugged. "I'm a little weirded out, but no more than by the fact that I was just fooling around with my uncle and kissed my bio-dad."

"I'm glad," Peter said. Glancing at the clock, he said, "I should call down to the bar and have them send Nathan back up. He should know what's going on."

Claire nodded her agreement and started looking for her shirt, pulling it on bra-less. Peter pulled on his jeans before he returned to sit beside her on the bed. She and Peter were sitting against the headboard watching TV, his arm around her shoulders, when Nathan returned to the room.

"Claire, you're still here," Nathan observed.

"Well, you did give me a ride here," she pointed out.

"She's also going to spend the night," Peter quickly added. Nathan momentarily looked alarmed, so Peter added, "She knows we just have the one room."

"You told her?" Nathan hissed.

"I didn't have much choice after she called home and said she was spending the night with a girlfriend," Peter said.

"More lies?" Nathan asked.

"Would you have preferred that I say that I wanted to have a naked sleepover with my bio-dad and uncle?" Claire retorted.

"That would be a no," Nathan said, sitting on the edge of the bed. He took in Peter's shirtless state, and the fact that Claire wasn't wearing a bra, and with a raised eyebrow asked, "Did you two have fun?"

Their mutual blushes were answer enough.

"Did you…?"

"No," Peter rushed to say. "There was touching, but pants stayed on."

"Well, mine did," Claire amended.

Nathan looked between the two, but decided he didn't want to know. His imagination had been running wild picturing what was happening up here. Sometimes being noble really sucked. Especially since he wasn't the one sucked off.

Kicking off his shoes, Nathan sat next to Peter on the bed. "So, what are you watching?"

"Don't know. We just started flipping through channels right before you came in," Claire said, taking control of the remote loosely being held by Peter.

"Your parents are really okay with you being out on a school night?" Nathan asked.

"I told my mom that I needed to work on my cheers for tomorrow night's game. She said she'd call my cell if my dad objected. He knows that it's cheerleading or dating, so I don't think he'll make a fuss," Claire said. "Unless you don't want me here."

"That's not it," Nathan quickly said. "I'd love for you to stay. I just don't want you to get into trouble for staying out all night."

Claire groaned. "Stop worrying, _Dad_."

"New rule, if we're on a bed, you can't call me that," Nathan said, frowning.

Claire got a wicked gleam in her eye and moved to kneel between the two men. "Aw, what's the matter? Feel like a dirty old man when a young girl calls you daddy?"

"I don't make a habit of sleeping with teenage girls," Nathan said, grinding his teeth. He knew admitting his attraction to her was a bad idea. "And I am not old."

"Well, you're old enough to be my father," Claire teased.

"Alright, that's enough," Peter said, pulling Claire back across his lap.

"Come on, Peter, I'm just having some fun," Claire said, leaning into his chest.

"I don't think Nathan was enjoying your little verbal sparring," Peter pointed out.

Claire stuck her tongue out at him, so Peter did the only thing he could think of to shut her up; he sucked her tongue into his mouth. Claire eagerly kissed him back.

When Peter's hand moved to cup Claire's breast outside her shirt, Nathan muttered, "Jeez, it's like being with a couple of teenagers." This earned him a kick from Claire.

"Sorry," Peter said, pulling away from Claire's delectable mouth.

"Didn't you get it out of your system while I was downstairs?" Nathan asked.

"Apparently not," Claire said. "Why do you think I wanted to stay over?"

"If you two think that you can control yourselves long enough for a meal, I'm going to order room service," Nathan said, getting up to retrieve the menu.

"I love room service," Claire said, bouncing in Peter's lap.

They perused the menu and Nathan placed their order.

"We have about half an hour until the food arrives. Do I even want to ask how you want to spend the time?" Nathan snidely asked.

"Quit being so grouchy," Claire complained.

"I am not being grouchy," Nathan insisted, even though he knew that he was.

"I think he's just feeling a little left out," Peter guessed.

Nathan shifted uncomfortably. "Maybe, just a little."

Since Peter was still between Nathan and Claire on the bed, he turned and brushed a kiss against Nathan's cheek. Nathan made a sound that he'd deny was a whimper before pulling Peter into a proper kiss.

This was what Nathan had been missing all day. He and Peter had spent the past week in some kind of honeymoon haze, kissing and touching any time that they felt the urge. As wonderful as it was to see Claire again, and to reunite her with Peter, it also meant that Nathan had had to hold back his impulses to touch and kiss Peter.

Peter gave himself completely to the kiss with Nathan. What he'd said to Claire earlier was true. Regardless of their blood relation, this felt right. Nathan's mouth and Nathan's hands and Nathan's body were home to Peter. It didn't matter if he never got his memories back because he was very happy with where he was right now. He had no idea if his former self would be repulsed by what he was doing with Nathan, or Claire, and he didn't want to lose either one of them.

Claire moved to sit at the foot of the bed so that she could better watch the men kissing. She'd never seen two men make out like this before, as much as she'd teased Zach about getting a boyfriend, she'd never seen him kiss a guy. There was something very hot about watching two men, or at least these two men, kiss each other as if their lives depended on the contact.

Part of her wanted to find a way to join in without interrupting, but she also didn't want to distract them when they both obviously needed to be doing this. Instead, she watched how they reacted to each other. She was especially curious to watch them harden as the kiss went on.

Peter and Nathan reluctantly drew apart when Room Service knocked on the door. They were both hard and breathing heavily.

"I'll get it," Claire said, hopping off the bed. "Neither one of you is in a fit state to be opening the door right now." They both faintly blushed, realizing that Claire knew just how turned on they'd gotten from kissing each other.

Nathan willed his body to calm down and he stood to sign the bill, charging the food to the room. Claire arranged the food on the coffee table in front of the couch before pulling her plate onto her lap.

"Well now, come and get it while it's hot," Claire said, picking her burger up and taking a healthy bite.

Nathan and Peter tried to ignore how those words could have a very different connotation and joined her on the couch at their designated spots. They made small talk as they ate, eventually getting lost in their own thoughts as they finished their meal.

Having been the first to start, Claire finished eating before her companions. She stood and stretched, unaware of her shirt riding up to expose a bit of flesh – which drew Peter and Nathan's eye. She moved back to the bed and stretched out across it, lying on her side facing the brothers as they finished eating. She picked up the remote control and started flipping through channels again.

Her phone chimed, indicating that she had a text message, and Claire rolled over to retrieve her phone from where she'd left it on the bedside table. She sighed and announced that it was from West.

"What does he want?" Peter asked around a mouthful of pasta.

"To know if I can get away tonight," Claire said, rolling her eyes. Her thumbs flew across the touchpad as she sent back a quick reply that she was homebound that night and put the phone aside.

"What did you tell him?" Nathan politely asked.

"That I'm busy fucking my uncle and can't service him too," Claire snarked, causing Nathan to choke on his food. Peter rubbed his back.

"You what?" Nathan managed to ask.

"Relax," Claire said. "I told him my dad wasn't gonna let me out tonight."

"Should I be worried by how easily you lie to the people you supposedly care about?" Nathan asked.

"No," Claire said.

Nathan sank back on the couch, groaning. "I don't think I can eat any more."

"I don't know," Peter said, a twinkle in his eye. "I think that I could go for some dessert." He winked at Nathan before moving to straddle Claire on the bed.

"Peter, we didn't order dessert," Claire pointed out, resting her hands on his thighs.

"I didn't mean that kind of dessert," he said, pulling her top over her head.

Claire moved to cover herself, aware of Nathan's eyes on them, but Peter captured her wrists and pinned them above her head.

"Peter, what are you—?" She was cut off by Peter's lips covering hers, his tongue delving into her mouth.

Peter's hands slowly traveled down her arms and sides before covering her breasts. He teased her nipples back into the hardened peaks he'd enjoyed feasting on earlier. Claire's hands found their way into his hair, whimpering when he moved his kisses down her neck. He watched in fascination as he licked and sucked her skin until it bruised, then healed before his eyes.

He ran his thumb over where the mark should have been. "Fascinating."

"I heal, remember?" Claire said, her fingers teasing the hair at the back of his neck.

"It seems a shame that you should have to heal from this too," Peter said.

"Yeah, but it comes in handy after I've been out with West," Claire countered.

Peter frowned. "No more mentioning of idiot boyfriends when we're half naked together."

"I'll do my best," Claire agreed, running her hands down Peter's bare chest, feeling him shudder when her thumbs grazed his nipples.

"Can I have my dessert now?" Peter asked, mischief in his eyes.

"I don't see why not," Claire said, sounding unsure of why he was asking when he'd just been kissing her.

"Move up the bed," Peter said.

"No," Nathan objected, startling the pair on the bed. They turned to look at him. "Slide to the edge of the bed if you need to, but don't change your current position."

"Enjoying the show?" Peter asked, knowingly.

"Very much so," Nathan admitted. "And I'd prefer to keep watching it from this angle."

"You heard the man," Peter said to Claire. "Slide back as far as you can go."

Claire did as asked, still feeling like she was missing something. Until Peter began to remove her jeans.

Sitting up so that she rested on her elbows, she whispered, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Dessert," Peter informed her. "You'll enjoy this, I promise."

"Dessert involves me taking my pants off?" Claire asked.

"Well, it's good to know that West didn't get this far with you," Peter said.

"What's that supposed to mean? And I thought we weren't talking about him anymore."

"Claire, if you think real hard, I'm sure that you can figure out what I'm going to do here," Peter said, trying not to sound patronizing.

Claire thought for a minute and when she blushed bright red, Peter knew that she'd figured it out. "Go ahead," she squeaked, lying back down and covering her face.

"It's really nothing to be embarrassed about," Peter told her, working her jeans and panties down her legs and tossing them on the floor. He took a moment to simply enjoy seeing her completely bare before his eyes.

Peter gently parted Claire's legs, moving to kneel between them. Her legs trembled slightly, and Peter ran soothing hands over them. He slowly worked his hands closer to her center and parted her folds with his thumbs. He could see that she was still wet from her earlier orgasm.

Out of the corner of his eye, Peter saw Nathan stand and cross to the bed. Nathan lay down beside Claire, not touching her, but unable to stay away from them any longer.

Peter scooted back so that he had room to lower his head and taste Claire. She gasped at the feel of his tongue dipping between her folds and inside her. Her arms finally dropped away from her face and she nearly hit Nathan as they fell to her sides. She looked over at him, having felt when he joined them on the bed. She was shocked by the naked lust she saw on his face.

Her eyes closed and her back arched as Peter began to explore her in earnest. He focused his attention on her clit, sliding one finger inside her.

"Oh, God," she groaned.

Claire writhed on the bed and Peter moved his free hand to hold her hips still.

Turning her head, Claire whimpered, "Nathan," reaching out for him.

Nathan swallowed hard and shifted closer to Claire until he was able to reach her parted lips. He kissed her, capturing her nearly constant moans with his mouth. He ran his hands through her silky hair and thrilled that she was inviting him to share her pleasure. One of his hands slid down to cup Claire's breast and he groaned at how perfect her body was.

While Claire was distracted by Nathan, Peter took the opportunity to add a second finger to the first, enjoying the slick slide as he stretched her. He stroked her skillfully, searching for that elusive spot that he knew would drive Claire delirious with pleasure. He knew that he'd found it when Claire bolted upright, her hands suddenly digging into his scalp.

"Oh my God, what was that?" she keened, lying back.

"Did you like it?" Peter asked, knowing the answer.

"Do that again," Claire insisted, grinning as she met his eyes.

"As you wish," Peter murmured, redoubling his hand's motion and as well as his attentions to her clit.

Nathan, in turn, moved down to taste Claire's breasts. His lips and teeth worried Claire's nipples in a virtually identical pattern as Peter used on her clit.

It suddenly became too much for Claire. Peter's mouth and hands in her most intimate places, and the slight scratch of Nathan's stubble as he lavished attention on her breasts was more than one girl could take for long. With a hand on each of their heads, Claire keened loudly, too lost in sensation to form words as she fell over the edge.

Peter continued to lick her, soothing her down from her orgasm. When she appeared to have caught her breath, he sat up and was immediately pulled into a hungry kiss by Nathan.

Claire shifted restlessly on the bed. Her skin was too sensitive to just lie there. She felt like every single tiny hair on her body was alive and crying out for contact.

"More," she whimpered.

"More what?" Peter asked, licking his lips as he pulled away from Nathan.

"I don't know. I just need more. I feel like I'm going to crawl out of my skin," Claire said.

"Could you actually do that?" Nathan wondered aloud.

"I wasn't being literal," Claire said, rolling her eyes.

"What do you want, Claire?" Peter asked, leaning down to meet Claire's eyes.

She stared into his familiar brown eyes and she knew what she wanted. Somehow she managed not to blush as she said, "I want you, inside me."

Peter swallowed and Claire's eyes were drawn to his bobbing adam's apple. She leaned up and licked it, causing it to bob some more, and her to giggle.

"Are you sure?" Peter choked out.

"I want you to be my first," Claire admitted. "I think I've wanted that since the moment I first saw you."

"I'd be honored to make love to you," Peter said seriously, brushing her golden hair away from her face.

Peter pulled back so that he could remove his remaining clothing.

"Hey, Nathan, can you grab..." he gestured to the bedside table with his chin.

Nathan simply reached over and pulled out the box of condoms they'd stored in the drawer and handed one of the foil packets to his brother.

"I-I want to see you naked, too," Claire shyly told Nathan.

"Claire..." Nathan hesitated.

"Uh uh," Claire shook her head. "If you get to see us naked, it's only fair."

Perhaps it was because he was getting an eyeful of naked Claire and Peter, but Nathan couldn't find any reason to argue with that logic, and began to disrobe.

After donning the condom, Peter lay next to Claire, then pulled her on top of him.

"What are you--?" she started to ask.

"You'll like it better this way, trust me," Peter said, helping her to move into position.

"I do," she said, staring into his eyes.

Peter guided her hand to his cock and helped her to ease herself down over him. She went slowly, adjusting to the difference in size between Peter's cock and his fingers.

When Peter brushed against her maidenhead, he nodded to Nathan, who leaned over and kissed Claire. Grasping Claire's hips, Peter thrust up, breaking through her barrier. Claire's cry of surprise and pain was caught by Nathan's mouth and both men ran their hands over her body to soothe her.

Claire pulled out of the kiss and rested both hands on Peter's chest. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm okay," she said, smiling down at Peter.

With his hands back on her hips, Peter helped Claire to set a smooth rhythm. It wasn't long before she caught on and began to move with more speed and force, matching Peter's upward thrusts.

Nathan retreated to the head of the bed to watch Peter and Claire make love. As much as he was enjoying touching both of them at once, he knew that they deserved to experience this alone. The sight – and smell and sound – of them together didn't leave him unaffected, though. He began to stroke his cock to the same pace that Claire and Peter were using.

"I. Think. I'm getting. The hang. Of this," Claire panted out with each down stroke. Her hands began to explore Peter's body again, enjoying the dips and bumps of his muscles beneath her hands.

"You're incredible," Peter said, his eyes watching how Claire's breasts bounced with every motion.

He sat up to take one of her bouncing breasts in his mouth, his tongue and teeth driving her closer to the edge, his hand teasing her other breast. Claire's head dropped back, her straight blonde hair brushing against her ass and Peter's balls, causing him to buck up even harder.

Slowly, Peter trailed his hand from Claire's breast down until his thumb brushed against her swollen clit. Claire's breath hitched with pleasure and she keened loudly. Claire pulled Peter's mouth up to hers so that she could kiss him with all of the passion that she was feeling.

Without warning Claire's body tensed, her muscles clamping around Peter's thrusting cock. She dug her nails into Peter's back, not caring if she broke the skin or not – he'd heal instantly anyway. "Peter, oh God, Peter," she whimpered against his mouth.

"God, Claire," Peter grunted, the pressure around his cock was nearly unbearable.

As Claire's body began to relax, he laid her down on her back and after few hard thrusts whispered Claire's name as he jerked with his own release, collapsing on top of her.

The sound of skin on skin caused Peter to turn his head towards Nathan, who was furiously pulling at his cock. Peter had nearly forgotten about him, he'd been so caught up in Claire's pleasure, and his own.

Pulling out of Claire's sated body, Peter pulled off the condom and unconsciously sent it to the trash bin telekinetically. He slid the short distance up the bed and on one of Nathan's down strokes he followed Nathan's hand with his mouth. Nathan's eyes, which had been closed since Peter and Claire finished, popped open and he yelped. He was so close already that with the sudden additional stimulation of Peter's warm, wet mouth, he came, hard.

As soon as he recovered his breath, Nathan gasped, "I'm sorry, Pete."

"It's fine," Peter said, licking his lips. "Didn't realize you were that close."

"You put on quite the show there, little brother," Nathan said, looking thoroughly relaxed as he reclined against the headboard.

Peter made himself comfortable next to Nathan, and patted the space on his other side for Claire to join them. She stretched lazily, drawing both men's eyes to her sweat-glistened body, before crawling over to Peter and resting her head on his shoulder.

"That was amazing," Claire said, her hands stroking Peter wherever she could reach.

"You're amazing," Peter countered.

"I never knew that I could feel like this," Claire said.

"It'll only get better," Nathan informed her.

"Mmm… I like the sound of that," Claire said, sleepily. Peter chuckled.

"I think you wore her out," Nathan observed as Claire fought to keep her eyes open.

"You try losing your virginity with two guys and see how awake you feel," Claire said.

"Technically, it was just one guy," Nathan pointed out. "I wasn't really participating."

"You were there though," Claire argued. "That counts. I'm glad you were here. Felt right."

"Yeah, it did," Peter agreed, brushing a hand along Nathan's leg. He pressed a kiss to Nathan's lips before turning and kissing Claire.

"You wanna get some sleep?" Peter asked her.

"That sounds good," Claire said, eyes closing.

Peter slid down the bed, pulling Claire with him. He could feel Nathan spoon in behind him.

"What time do you need to be at school?" Nathan asked, reaching for the alarm clock.

"Seven," Claire mumbled.

"I'm going to set the alarm for six. Will that be enough time for you?" he asked.

"Yeah," Claire agreed. "Good night, Nathan. Good night, Peter. I'm glad you're alive."

Peter laughed. He was surrounded by people who cared about him and wanted him to be whole and happy. What could be better than this?

"I am too."

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally completed November 2, 2007.


End file.
